


The Perfect Nude Painting

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU- Trans Male Character, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being forced to give up his aspirations to paint Ann in the nude, Yusuke searches for a new model. When Ryuji offers to take Ann's place, Yusuke accepts not expecting much, yet is proven very wrong.





	The Perfect Nude Painting

Yusuke studied the text for a long moment; “Let me model instead of Ann. I'll go full nude for you.”

 

It was from Ryuji, a boy who Yusuke had known for less than a month. He had no interest in having a male model, and yet something about Ryuji captivated him, though he didn't know what.

 

“What is in it for me to have a male model?” He typed the words out thoughtfully, not expecting much of a reply from the blond.

 

“Come over to my place tomorrow afternoon and you'll see.”

 

“Why can't you come to me?”

 

“Because I'm more comfortable doing this in my bedroom.” Then a second later. “We don't know yet if Madarame's change of heart has been successful so I don't wanna mess with your home life.”

 

“Very well. However wouldn't your parents object?”

 

“Its just me and my Mom and she'll be at work.”

 

Yusuke sighed. “Very well. However this had better be worth my time.”

 

“It will be! I promise!”

 

 

 

 

Ryuji paced nervously as he waited for Yusuke, wondering what he was doing. He had spent years hating and hiding his body; the very body he had promised to show to Yusuke. All because of a stupid crush that couldn't go anywhere. Yusuke was more liable to freak at Ryuji than to understand...

 

The doorbell rang. “So you came after all.”

 

“Yes, you piqued my curiosity last night.” Yusuke set down his bag to toe his shoes off. “Now how is this worth my time?”

 

“Because my body... ain't as male as I want it to be. I was born with a female body even though I'm a guy...” Ryuji didn't meet Yusuke's eyes as he confessed his deepest secret.

 

“I don't understand?” Yusuke stepped closer. “Are you saying that you're a woman?”

 

“No! I'm a guy! But my gender and my body don't match.” Ryuji took a deep breath to calm himself before he did something stupid. “I'm sayin' I'm trans.”

 

“Trans? I am unfamiliar with this term.”

 

“Transgender. I was born into a female body but I identify as male.”

 

“I was not aware that such a thing existed.” Yusuke studied Ryuji with a newfound interest that made the blond wet, although he wasn't about to admit it.

 

“I'm slim hipped and flat chested because I started hormone therapy when I was twelve and just startin' to develop as the woman I didn't want to be. That I ain't. However I still have a pussy. So I can model as a chick for you.”

 

“Art does push boundaries, and body-image is a fairly common theme. Yes I can work with this.”

 

“You can?” Ryuji was surprised. “You mean you're cool with this?!”

 

“I assume I was the only one in our group who was unaware?” Yusuke suddenly shot him a dark look like Ryuji was deliberately leaving him in the dark.

 

“A-actually only Ann knew before today, and she only knew because we went to junior high together. So she knew me before I started transitioning.” Ryuji looked away. “I dunno how to tell Akira or Morgana. I also hid this from the track team by changin' in private instead of in front of the group. They teased me about it but...” Ryuji shook his head. “They hate me now so I'm glad they never knew.”

 

“Ryuji please, led me to your bedroom.” Yusuke's heart began to thump in his chest as he followed the blond, who was proving to be just his type. Maybe he was picking up on Ryuji's birth gender all along and that was why he was so captivated by him?

 

“It's in here.” Ryuji hesitated as Yusuke began setting up a portable easel. “H-how do you want me?”

 

“Lean against that wall, casually.” Yusuke looked away as Ryuji removed his clothing, remembering how shy Ann had been. Even though that had been a setup he had still respected her wishes in that regard.

 

“Like this?” Ryuji forced himself to relax and keep his hands at his sides.

 

“Cross your arms below your chest, and lean against your left shoulder. Spread your legs a bit more... perfect! Stay like that.” Yusuke's hands flew as his charcoal pencil danced over the canvas. “You have a beautiful body!”

 

“T-thanks?” Ryuji blushed at the unexpected comment. “But I ain't all curvy like Ann? I thought that is what guys considered beautiful?”

 

“Today, yes. However beauty standards change. In the nineteen twenties, women with figures like yours were considered the most beautiful. Broad shoulders and small busts were the most desirable in other time frames as well; there is even a sculpture of the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, in which she is portrayed as broad shouldered and flat chested.” Yusuke set down his pencil.

 

“Are you done?”

 

“No however...” Yusuke's cheeks flamed with heat as he shifted.

 

“Ah you usually sit to paint don't you? Sorry I shoulda offered you a chair.”

 

“No it is not that...” Yusuke shifted again. “I am simply reacting to you.”

 

“What?! Oh uh... wanna use my bathroom? You can't focus like that right?” Ryuji's hands moved to cover himself.

 

“Why did you ask me here today? You are clearly not comfortable with others knowing that your body does not match your projected image and yet you stripped for me. Why?” Yusuke moved closer to Ryuji, whose brown eyes darted south to the impossibly large tent in the artists pants.

 

“Cuz I maybe kinda like you a little?”

 

Yusuke's lips were soft as they claimed Ryuji's. “I find myself attracted to you as well.”

 

“Really?! I mean this doesn't turn you off?”

 

“Should it? You are still you, regardless of how your body looks. May I touch you?” His hand gently dropped to rest on Ryuji's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, so long as I can touch that.” He nodded towards Yusuke's tent.

 

“Please do.” Yusuke's fingertips ghosted over Ryuji's hard nipples.

 

Ryuji's breath caught and his heart pounded in his throat as he cupped Yusuke through his pants; he had never touched a dick before. “Its big!”

 

Yusuke's hips moved as though he wished to pull away from Ryuji. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“Nah, I just didn't expect it. That's all.” With feigned nonchalance, Ryuji unzipped Yusuke's pants and pulled his dick out. “Rub this against my pussy.”

 

“Ryuji?” Yusuke panted the name into the blond's ear. “Are you... I mean... can you conceive a child? Do I need to wear a condom?”

 

“I ain't got any. Don't worry 'bout it.” Ryuji pushed his doubts away. “Besides it ain't going in, right?”

 

“Oh, no. I mean it could, if you want it to.” Yusuke kissed Ryuji again, hot and sloppy, as he stepped closer, one hand raising Ryuji's bum leg until he could do as the blond asked. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Yeah.” The wetness between Ryuji's legs made the length slide easily along him, and both boys shivered with pleasure. “I never thought... its hard for a guy like me to find anyone who wants them like this and... more I want more!”

 

“More?” Yusuke hiked Ryuji's leg up higher, the head of his shaft catching against Ryuji's vagina. It would be so easy to just slip it in.

 

“Go ahead. Fuck me!”

 

“As you wish.” One push was all it took and Yusuke slid right into Ryuji.

 

“Oh!” Ryuji moaned loudly.

 

“Ryuji! Don't you have neighbours?!”

 

“R-right...” He clung to Yusuke as the artist rocked against him, burying his face in Yusuke's neck to muffle his sounds.

 

“You are so hot inside...” Yusuke panted against Ryuji, his legs threatening to buckle on him at any moment and yet unwilling to stop so that they could move to the bed. “I never knew it would feel this good...”

 

“Me neither. I never really thought about being fucked. I like guys, but I prefer girls and I always thought I'd be doin' my girlfriend with a strap-on. Not being done by my boyfriend.” Ryuji gasped the words out between pants and moans, not even realizing what he had called Yusuke until he felt the artist still.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Huh? Oh, did I say that?”

 

“Yes you did. I... liked it. Do you mean it?”Yusuke held Ryuji close for a moment.

 

“Yeah, if ya wanna be I mean.” Ryuji's lips pressed wet kisses against Yusuke's cheek and lips.

 

“I do. Boyfriends, huh? Sounds nice.”

 

“Just don't go blabbing to everyone that I have a pussy okay?”

 

“I won't. I promise. I also assume that you do not wish for everyone to know that you let me have sexual intercourse with you?”

 

Ryuji laughed. “Why'd'ya gotta be so formal while balls deep inside me? Can't you just call it fucking like everyone else?”

 

Yusuke just kissed him as he resumed his rocking motion. “I am not.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I am not balls deep. In this position only half of my length is inside you.”

 

“Oh.” Incredibly, Ryuji felt his face heat. “But even so!”

 

“I will endeavour to be less formal in the future nonetheless.”

 

Suddenly, Ryuji tightened around him. “I'm close!”

 

“Then do not hold back; I am close as well.” All thoughts of pulling out and making babies fled Yusuke's mind as he spilled his seed inside Ryuji, as the blond spasmed and came around him. “How was that?”

 

“Good! But...” Ryuji sighed. “I am on something that prevents me from gettin' periods but I dunno I might still be able to get knocked up. Pull out next time okay?” He wiped at the liquid running down the inside of his thighs with a tissue.

 

“I'll remember that.” Yusuke began to remove the remainder of his clothing.

 

“What are you doing? Don't you wish to finish your piece?”

 

“Actually, no. Drawing you pales in comparison to what we just did together. I wish to make love to you again. However, could we lie down this time? My legs feel weak.”

 

“Pales in comparison huh? So fucking me is better than painting? Wow I must be good!” Ryuji laughed as Yusuke pinned him down and took him once more before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

 

 

 

“Wow, Yusuke that painting is amazing but who is the model?!” Ann couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed at the woman on the canvas, nude flesh softly embraced by the silken sheets of the bed she was lying provocatively on. “Wait... is that Ryuji?”

 

“Ryuji's male, Ann.” Akira leaned in to get a better look at the masterpiece in Yusuke's hands.

 

“Actually, Ann is right. That is me.” Ryuji sighed. “I'm trans.”

 

“Oh.” Akira shrugged. “That's kinda cool actually.”

 

Ryuji blinked at him. “Cool? That's all you have to say?”

 

“What did you want me to say that it was gross or wrong? Because I won't. I'm cool with it.”

 

“Does anything ever phase you?” Ryuji relaxed slowly as he gave Akira a one armed hug.

 

“Hmm... this pose though... did you let Yusuke fuck you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Knew it.”

 

“Woah really?! You and Yusuke?” Ann's eyes darted between Ryuji and Yusuke.

 

“Yes.” Yusuke set the painting aside as he spoke the one word.

 

“Well maybe now he'll stop harassing all the girls.”

 

“Not likely.” Yusuke turned towards his boyfriend. “This is Ryuji after all.”

 

“How can you say that so affectionately?” Ann sighed.

 

Yusuke just shrugged, as Akira playfully grappled with Ryuji. “Because I love him.”

 

 

 


End file.
